You Can't Take the Sky from Me
by Triscribe
Summary: Starring: Aster Bunnymund, Captain of the Serenity, and his ragtag crew including First Mate Astrid Hoffersen, Pilot Hiccup Haddock, Engineer Rapunzel Floris, and Professional Thug Snoutlout Jorgensen. Together they scrounge the galaxy for paying jobs of assorted natures, dealing with the dregs of the underworld and the overbearing Federal Alliance. Come see how they manage it...


_Author's Note: This thing is a freakin' monster. It's taken me three days and many, many hours to transcribe about twenty one pages of text from just the first episode alone of Firefly. I've started on Part Two, but due to how long it takes me to make just a little bit of progress, there won't be updates until I've gotten a minimum of five reviews from the most recently posted chapter. Or two weeks have gone by, whichever happens first. Anywho._

 _I sincerely hope you enjoy this rendition of Firefly, starring some of the more familiar faces of Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. For the most part, we'll be following the plot of Joss Whedon's excellent sci fi adventure, though I will be tweaking things here and there, as well as occasionally including a few twists of my own, just to liven things up a little._

 _If you have any comments about the swapped characters or want to know who else might be making an appearance, feel free to ask in a review or shoot me a Private Message._

 _Have fun reading!_

 _-Triscribe_

 ** _Take my love, Take my land, Take me where I cannot stand,_**

 ** _I don't care, I'm still free, You can't take the sky from me._**

 ** _Take me out, To the black, Tell 'em I ain't comin' back,_**

 ** _Burn the land and boil the sea, You can't take the sky from me_**

 ** _There's no place I can't be_**

 ** _Since I found Serenity_**

 ** _You can't take the sky from me..._**

Explosions ripped through the atmosphere. All around, soldiers dressed in ragged brown screamed as they were hit by fire and shrapnel. Those who were still standing attempted to fire back at the ships blasting at them from above. The battlefield was utter chaos.

At one point, a man in a long overcoat of the same color stumbled his way to a bunker, men and women quickly moving to his side.

"Sergeant," One called out to him. "Command says Air Support is holding 'til they can access our status." The man looked at him in disbelief as a blonde haired woman joined them.

"Our _status_ is we need some bleedin' air support!" The sergeant snapped. "Now get back on that line and tell those whakers-"

"That skiff is shredding us, sir." The woman interrupted him, just as the apologetic soldier tried to explain.

"I can't do it, sir, they won't move without a Lieutenant's authorization-!" Huffing an exasperated noise, the sergeant pushed past them to one of their fallen comrade's bodies. He quickly ripped off the insignia badge and handed it back to the startled man.

"There, there's yer bloody authorization, you're now Lt. Overland, congratulations on yer promotion, now call us in some thrice-blasted air support 'fore we've got less 'n Buckley's chance o' winn' this fight!" He moved back to the group of soldiers waiting for orders. "Alright, we need ta pull back, just enough ta get them in wedged in. Astrid, take yer group up t' th' high ground, then-"

The blonde was shaking her head even as he laid out the plan. "High ground's sure to get us killed with that Odin-damned skiff still in the air."

"Not for long it won't be." He stated firmly. "Now, Jaime?" A young man, practically a boy, looked to him with wide eyes. "I need ya ta lay down some cover fire, the rest o' us are goin' huntin' fer some blue coats-" A nearby explosion nearly knocked all of them of their feet, everyone scrambling to get back upright as the newest cloud of dust settled. When the sergeant looked up again, he would have swore Jamie's eyes had grown even wider. "Alright. Alright. Now all a ya, listen here: the Alliance said they were gonna waltz through Berk Valley without a shred of resistance, but ya hear all that? They're gettin' a hell o' a lot more bang than they bargained for, and we're gonna keep it up 'til reinforcements arrive, got it? We've already done the impossible, and that makes us mighty. So, we've got t' hang on, just fer a little longer, 'cause then our flyin' angels are rain unholy fire done on them bastards, so you _hold,_ yeah? You _hold."_ He looked around at all their grimy, worn faces, gaze intent as he held their focus. " _You HOLD!_ Now, let's go!" Instantly, the lot of them moved to their positions around the dugout shelter, preparing themselves for the next attack.

"You really think we can bring them down, sir?" Astrid asked, flipping her soot stained braid over one shoulder as she checked her weapon's ammunition.

"You really need to ask?" E. Aster Bunnymund replied with a smirk, pausing to dig out his lucky pendant - a hand carved, hand painted egg, one of the last things he had to remember his home by. Feds had scorched half the planet's surface during an earlier portion of the War, obliterating just about everyone and everything Aster had grown up loving.

He was going to bring the pompous bastards down if it was the last thing he did.

"Ready?" Aster called out.

Astrid was the only one who answered him. "Always." And with that, the group stood and left their temporary safe haven. Nearly the last to leave, Astrid paused as she noticed one figure still crouched in the same place.

"Jamie." She called out. The kid didn't move. "Jamie!" He flinched a little, but didn't respond otherwise. "Damnit." With that, Astrid stood and heaved her machine gun over the edge of the dugout, opening fire on the Federal Alliance soldiers below.

Moving swiftly down the valley, Aster himself was shooting when need be, but otherwise made in a straight line towards the Feds' anti-aircraft weaponry. At one point, enemy fire forced him behind a pile of boulders, Astrid joining him a few moments later. The pair just managed to avoid getting shot, taking out the handful of remaining enemy troops in their way.

One mad dash later, they'd made it down to the row of massive guns. Astrid her way up the nearby ridge, eyes peeled for any Alliance soldiers headed their way, while Aster jumped up to take the controls.

"C'mon, c'mon now..." He muttered, tweaking the sights as he tried to aim for the ship that continually swooped above the battlefield, blasting down at his people. "That's it... Almost gotcha... Yes!" Aster whooped in triumph as he fired, hitting the skiff square on. An engine exploded, taking out one of the wings and half the fuselage.

His exhilaration was short lived, as the remnants of the ship began to sink through the air, straight towards him. "Aw, hell."

Bolting off towards the ridge, Aster ran for all he was worth, covering a fair amount of ground almost too quickly to see. "As- _trid!"_ Startled, the woman turned in confusion just as Aster knocked her off the high ground and into a crevice in the rocks. They landed mere seconds before the skiff crashed into the row of massive guns, sending the lot of them up in flames.

The pair stared slack-jawed at the destruction, before Aster began to chuckle in relief and Astrid let out an exasperated sigh.

A few minutes later, the two had returned to the dugout at the rear of the valley, Astrid letting a snide "Nice cover fire," to a startled Jamie as they went by.

"Did ya see that!" Aster was still grinning maniacally as he headed for the portable communications console. "Overland! What's our status on the-" His words turned to ash in his mouth as Aster came upon the bloody and very much dead body of the newly promoted Lieutenant. "Astrid." Aster said quietly, gesturing. She came over and pulled the dead man off the console, while the sergeant went to try and knock some coherence back into their shell shocked corporal.

"Jamie. Hey, look at me Jamie!" Knocking the youngster's shoulder, Aster got him to respond, glancing up with fear-laden eyes as he clutched the rifle in his hands. "We're holding this valley no matter what."

"We're gonna die." Came the quiet response.

"Can't die, ya ninny." Aster told him, grabbing more ammunition cartridges. "An' ya know why? 'Cause we are far too spunky ta go down like this." He grinned at the look of pure disbelief. "Yeah, I know ya might not believe me, kiddo, but it's the truth whether ya like it or not." The man would have continued, had the oh so sweet sound of aircraft engines not interrupted. All of them looked up as the noise got louder, Aster's grin getting even wider.

"Ye don't believe me kid, then jest listen ta that. Those would be our angels o' fury, comin' ta blow all them Alliance bastards ta the hot place. Astrid!" He turned to address the woman with a communications headphone pressed against her ear. "Tell them flyboys ta-"

"They're not coming."

It took a moment for her words to sink it to Aster's mind. "...What?"

"Command says it's too hot." She said wearily. "They're pulling out. We- We're to lay down arms."

"Buh-" Shocked, Aster slowly stood, turning in time to see half a dozen Alliance troop carriers descending upon the valley, almost in slow motion. Unable to comprehend it, he didn't even notice when Jamie, standing beside him, took three bullets to the chest, falling back to the ground without a sound.

Aster just stared, as his battlefield fell into the hands of the enemy.

- _Serenity-_

In a debris ridden corner of the cosmos, a man in a grey and green spacesuit inspected one particular wreck's cargo hold, while a blonde woman and dark haired man in identical suits hovered close by.

"Vault's sealed." Aster announced through the comm. links. "I'm gonna go 'head an' melt it. Snoutlout, hand me th' egg."

The other man in the trio carefully reached forward, a vaguely ovalish mechanism in his outstretched hands. Taking hold of the handle attached to the top, Aster activated the device, spreading a thin layer of gel over the electronic lock holding the vault door closed. He set the timer, gently pushed away, then watched as the gel melted a hole right through the lock.

"Alright, folks, we get th' goods, get off this wreck and back aboard ship, nice an' easy now."

Floating right beside the decrepit vessel, a Firefly class transport ship waited to receive the scavengers and their score. In the cockpit, a brown haired man with emerald green eyes watched the readouts on his control console. "Everything looks good from here," Hiccup informed them. Then his eyes dropped back down to the pair of dragon figurines he held, cheerfully dubbed Stormfly and Hookfang. "Yes, yes this is a fertile land. Here we will thrive!" The blue-ish grey dragon proclaimed as Hiccup used it to gesture to the console. "We will rule over all this land and call it... Uh... This Land!"

The reddish brown and black dragon turned its wicked stare upon the other. "I think we should call it your grave!" Hiccup intoned in a gravelly voice as he had the other figure flare its wings. "Ah! Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!" The pair prepared to do battle. "Ah-hah-ha! Mine is an evil laugh, now prepare to die! Rargh, rah, grr!" Striking, the traitorous dragon Hookfang attempted to bite at Stormfly's neck, only to be blasted back by an imaginary wall of spines. "Gargh!"

Suddenly, a black cat hopped up onto console, eager to join the game. "Ack, no no no, Toothless, bad kitty! Back on the floor with you-" Hiccup's scolding was interrupted by an alarm beeping frantically. Dragon figurines dropped back into the box on the floor, the pilot quickly brought up a display of whatever had triggered his sensors. "Oh, Loki's frosted undergarments, that's not good-!"

Meanwhile, on the wreck below, the trio of scavengers were just hauling the vault door open, smiling as their lights revealed an assortment of intact storage crates. "Looks like we're tall poppies now." Aster said.

 _*Captain!*_ Hiccup's panicked voice came over the comm. _*We've got an Alliance Cruiser incoming, bearing right down on us!*_ The trio exchanged glances as their good moods simultaneously took a nosedive.

"Strewth, why'd they have ta come by now?" Aster demanded in an annoyed tone. "Have they spotted us, Hic?"

"I don't kn-"

"Have they hailed us?!" He glared at the vault door, for lack of anything better to glare at.

"If they're here for the salvage, we're screwed." Snoutlout pouted out.

Astrid rolled her eyes at him. "If they find us at _all,_ we're screwed."

"I don't like it, is all-"

"Well, we don't like it eith-"

"Enough!" Aster barked, getting the both of them to shut up. "Hiccup, shut it down, now, everything but the air." Aboard the Firefly ship, the pilot scrambled around his array of controls, powering down beacons, lights, everything that could possibly give them away to the incoming Federals. Only the backup atmospheric system remained on, providing short term recycling of carbon dioxide to oxygen. Just before he shut off the ship's intercom, he called out to their young mechanic.

 _*Punzie, Rapunzel, go to black out, we're being bugged.*_ His voice echoed through the cool metal halls of the lower holds, driving a young woman with long blonde hair into action as she ran for the engine room.

"Sure Hic, we're going dark." She replied, hitting her own selection of shutdown switches. Ducking around the rotating machinery, she hopped up on a bulkhead to reach for the final power off button for the engine-powered generator, slapping it just as the last of the lights went out.

Shrouded by the darkness, she paused. "Okay, now I can't get down."

Out in the cold nothingness, a massive, multi-spired Alliance Cruiser vessel chugged past the wreck, smaller ships ducking in and out its hangar bays as pilots shuttled around personnel going about their duties. On the command deck, a cold-faced officer stared at the view screen. "So, what am I looking at?"

"A cargo carrier, sir." The aid standing beside him answered. "It had an engine malfunction some weeks back and lost all hands, but it was run by a skeleton crew anyway."

"Damn shame." The older man murmured, a flicker of sympathy putting in a brief appearance on his face. "No point in checking for survivors?"

"I shouldn't think so, sir."

Floating beside the wreck, things were tense aboard the scavengers' ship. _*Hiccup, they slowin' down at all, mate?*_ Leaning forward to peer out the front viewport, the pilot anxiously clutched his comm. link close.

"I don't think so, Captain. Doesn't look like they're even interested in us, we should be bouncing in their wake in a minute or two." Still tucked against the blackened remains of the cargo ship, Aster didn't allow himself a sigh of relief. His eyes were fixed on the green lights of the passing monster, mind calling up memories of his last battle in the War.

Aboard the Cruiser, a lieutenant in charge of one sensor panel frowned as his display lit up. "Sir, I think we may be getting some readings off of that thing." Interested, the commanding officer stepped closer. "Some residual heat."

"Do a sweep." He ordered.

As Hiccup picked up the signals to indicate incoming sensory probes, he let out a string of Nordic curses before grabbing back up the comm. "Captain, we're screwed."

 _*Prep the ship, now.*_ Came Aster's stern command. Below, he and the others were grabbing as many of the storage containers as they could safely hold onto.

"Rapunzel, fire it up!" Hiccup called through the intercom as he began starting up their systems.

On the Cruiser's command deck, three faces gained startled expressions as new readings began to appear on the lieutenant's display. "Sir, I think it's a transport ship - Firefly class." The young officer spoke up after a moment. Behind him, the aid scoffed.

"Do they even still make those?" He asked incredulously.

"Scrap-heap scavengers." The commander sighed. "Low life vultures picking meat off the bones of the dead."

"Shall we deploy gunships and bring them in?"

"...Do it."

Nearing his own ship, Aster opened the comm. channel once again to give another order to Hiccup. _*Cry baby, cry.*_

Recognizing the code, Hiccup reached for another switch. "Make Momma sigh. Activating the Crybaby now."

Far off in the opposite direction of the wreck from the Alliance Cruiser, a barrel holding a jury-rigged distress beacon came on. "Sir!" The lieutenant cried out as the officers began to step away. "I'm picking up another signal, a few kliks away from us. Looks like a personnel carrier... Definitely a big ship, sir, and she's without power."

Finally back aboard their own vessel, a handful of the storage containers in hand, Aster hit the switch to reactivate artificial gravity and atmosphere within the airlock and ordered Hiccup to take off.

Expertly detaching them from the wreck, Hiccup began to fire the engines up to full power. "Better hang on tight, travelers!" He called back through the intercom.

"Let's move it!" Snoutlout grinned, pulling off his suit's helmet. And with that, they blasted away into the stars, leaving only a faint orange glow in their ship's wake.

Back aboard the Alliance Cruiser, the lieutenant informed his superior of the smaller vessel's departure. "They're rabbiting, sir. Should we still deploy to grab them?"

Sighing, the commander shook his head. "The gunships would never get back to us in time. Let's go help these people - but, go ahead and put a bulletin out on the Interpol network about a Firefly class ship with possible stolen goods aboard. Maybe someone will get lucky and step on those roaches..."

Exiting the airlock into the main hold, Aster, Snoutlout and Astrid hauled over the containers they'd snagged before stripping out of the heavy spacesuits.

"Any one you can walk away from, right?" The shorter, more muscular man was chuckling at his comrades. "I can this a win."

"Right." Aster agreed half-heartedly after a moment, turning and walking towards the stairs. "We win."

 _-Serenity-_

A hour or so later, all five of the _Serenity's_ crew members were back in the hold, prying the lid off the first of their ill-gotten goods. Smirking in satisfaction, Aster was the first to speak. "Well there we are."

The others began to murmur in appreciation of the shining bars stacked within the crate, one of which Aster held up for inspection. In typical fashion, Snoutlout boasted something about being the muscle that had gotten three of the crates back aboard, which had Astrid rolling her eyes and Hiccup mentioning how all things were weightless in space.

Flipping over the gold bar in his hand, Aster had a split second of panic as he took in the imprinted Alliance symbol on the backside. He swiftly turned it around again and cut off the rising argument.

"Problem, Cap'n?" Astrid asked, recognizing that something was wrong.

Aster hesitated before answering. "Dunno. But we best be gettin' rid o' these 'fore we run afoul o' another Alliance patrol." And with that, he stood, replacing the crate's lid. As Snoutlout and Rapunzel began moving the containers into a hidden nook, Aster motioned for Hiccup to step aside with him for a moment, Astrid following after.

"How long 'til we reach Corona?" He asked in a low voice.

"About 34 hours." Hiccup replied immediately.

"Can we shave any o' that?"

"Uh... Yeah, no, we're down to the wire on fuel cells, if we run hot we might not even make it."

Running a weathered hand through his wild hair, Aster sighed. "Alright, mate, ferget I asked. Just, get us there 's quick as ya can - this cash is startin' t' singe my whiskers." Astrid's gaze locked onto his face.

"Think that cruiser might have ID'ed us?" She asked.

"Let's hope not." Aster growled. "Contact Trader Johan, tell 'em the job's done." Astrid started to head up the stairs, but paused when the captain added: "Don't go to mentioning the cruiser, though."

"Sir... Are we sure there's nothing wrong with-"

"It's fine. Just want ta get paid." The stern look Aster gave her was enough to get the woman moving again, Hiccup trailing along behind her. Meanwhile, Aster moved to assist Rapunzel and Snoutlout with the last of the crates, though the girl was easily handling them just as well as her muscular counterpart. "Alright, let's get these goodies stowed away, don't want any tourists stumbin' over 'em."

"We're taking on passengers at Corona?" The young mechanic asked, delighted.

"That is th' plan, yes." He slid the last of the containers into the hidden closet, then reached for the disguised cover. "We gonna need the extra cash."

"Buncha hassle." Snoutlout muttered, frowning when Rapunzel smacked his upper arm.

"No, it's a good thing!" She said cheerfully. "I like to meet new people, they've all got stories-"

"Punzie," Snoutlout cut in. "Y'think you can stop bein' cheerful please?"

The girl merely smirked while Aster coughed lightly. "I don't think there's a power strong 'nuff in this universe that can stop Rapunzel from bein' cheerful. Though, I will admit, there are times ya just wanna duct tape the sheila's mouth shut and dump 'er in the hold fer a month."

Giggling, Rapunzel leaned forward and planted a kiss on Aster's scruffy cheek. "I love my Captain." She grinned, linking arms with both men as she towed them towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, on a higher deck, Astrid was stewing over the very same man's behavior. "I know something isn't right, Hiccup."

"Sweetheart, we're crooks." The brunette said lightly. "If everything was _right_ , we'd be in jail." She snickered slightly, before returning to seriousness.

"It's just that the captain's so tense..."

"That man definitely needs a break." Hiccup agreed as the two rounded a turn, entering the hall with various doors leading down into crew members' rooms. "In fact, I think we could all use a couple days leave." Astrid paused on the short staircase leading up to the pilot's deck, turning to lean over and tenderly kiss him.

"We still gotta drop the goods." She reminded after pulling away. Now wearing a dopey grin, Hiccup continued to follow her up.

"And when we do, we'll fly off to a nice, luxurious planet, rich and prosperous - or, well, at least less poor, but with enough to find some sweet little getaway..." He trailed off tantalizingly, causing Astrid to hum in agreement.

"Mm, I wouldn't mind a real bath." She murmured, entering the cockpit.

"And with enough food on hand, we could have a couple of days to relax." Hiccup stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around Astrid's waist. "You with the bathing, and me with the, ah-"

"Watching me bathe?" The woman said teasingly, getting a small blush out of him. "Well, if the captain said it's alright..." Frowning, Hiccup drew back slightly so that Astrid could turn to look at him.

"What if... What if we just told Aster we needed a couple of days, rather than asking him."

Huffing, Astrid pulled away. "He's the captain, Hiccup."

"Right, I know, but I'm just the husband." He said plaintively. Attempting to keep her emotions in check, she allowed him to stop up beside her again.

"Okay. Okay, I'll ask him."

"Don't forget to call him 'sir.' He likes that." Hiccup couldn't help the slightly annoyed tone that crept into his words.

"Who likes what?" Aster asked from the doorway.

"It's nothing, sir." Astrid quickly spoke up, ignoring her husband's sarcastic smile and thumbs up.

Deciding he didn't really want to know, Aster moved on to his next subject. "So, has the birdie checked in yet?"

"Ah, no, I think she had a pretty full... docket." Hiccup piped up as he sat in the pilot's seat.

"Well, make sure you talk to Johan, let him know we may be leaving Corona in a hurry."

Astrid nodded. "Toothiana has our timetable, she should be checking in."

"I could, tell her to cut it short." Hiccup offered. "Get her to meet us at the docks-"

"No no." Aster cut him off. "Don't wanna, get in th' way, after all. Some folks on this boat gotta make an honest livin'..." His mumbles trailed off as the man returned back down the stairs.

 _-Serenity-_

The dark haired woman with violet eyes hummed softly as she slipped on a shimmering green and blue robe. Seated now on one of her comfortable lounge chairs, the young man she had recently been intimate with was watching her with poorly concealed awe.

"The Core Worlds are not so different from ones like this," She told him sweetly, finally settling down herself. "More crowded, obviously, but I find that people tend to be the same the galaxy over. The cities, though... They are like... Oceans of light, ebbing but never fading as the solar cycles progress."

"I can't imagine ever leaving," Her client murmured, clearly enthralled. As he reached for his mug of tea on the low table, he missed Toothiana's brief look of irritation.

"Well," She said as his gaze returned to her bright smile. "I wanted to see the universe."

"Do- I mean, do you really have to leave?" He asked, gaze lowering as his words stuttered. "My father is very influential, he- I mean I could arrange for you to be looked after, to be able to, to settle as a Companion here-"

The next few minutes were spent carefully declining his offer, without destroying the young man's confidence. Eventually, Toothiana got him dressed in his formal clothing once again, ready to head out the door.

"Th-thank you, the experience was- was very good, thank you."

"The time went by far too quickly." She smiled at him. Her lips turned downward, though, with his next words.

"Well, your clock's probably rigged to go fast, cheat us out of our fun." His own neutral expression was bordering on hurt, as Tooth decided she hadn't done quite such a good job in refusing his offer gently. The young man left rather quickly after that, allowing Toothiana to open a curtain on the far side of her private domain, revealing the shuttle's cockpit and flight controls.

Sitting down, she activated the communications link. "Serenity, this is Shuttle One, what's your ETA?"

Within his own cockpit, Hiccup hit the return signal. "Toothiana, hey, we're coming in now, should be touching down in the East Town docks in about, ten minutes."

 _*I'll meet you there, thanks.*_

"Looking forward to it, we missed you out here."

 _*Yeah... Me too.*_

Powering up her shuttle's engine, Tooth lifted off from the private landing pad, soaring through the busy sky lanes in the direction of the slightly shadier part of town that _Serenity_ would be docking at.

The East Town docks were well known for having some of the strangest array of goods, shows, and people, making it the perfect place for a rundown old Firefly class transport to rest her wings for a bit. As they set down on the surface, Hiccup opened the rear hatch doors, allowing the five of them to exit into the dust-filled air.

"Alright, this shouldn't take long." Aster announced, checking that both his weapons were in place as he stepped out. Departure time is in about three hours - Hic, lad, go round up the supplies we're runnin' low on, Punzie, stick around t' get us some passengers, and-" he held a warning finger up at her. "-make sure they can pay up front, ya got that? No charity cases on my ship."

"Yes captain." Rolling her eyes, the girl made her way over to an electronic announcement board, putting up an ad for the empty rooms in their secondary hold. Aster nodded, walking in the direction of their buyer with Snoutlout and Astrid behind him. The latter paused, though, as Hiccup drove the land rover and trailer out of the ship.

"Be safe." He called, making her smile.

"We will."

Carefully making his way through the crowded market, a tall and rather heavy set man with a long white and grey beard kept eyeing the different sights with amusement as he pulled along his travelling case. At one point, a crew member came waltzing up behind him, trying to get another fare for his ship.

"Hey Gramps, ya lookin' fer a ride? Come take a look at the Gronkle! We're cheap and clean! Getcha wherever it is your headin'!" Bemused, the bearded man looked first at the deliverer of the sales pitch, then back at the gritty, rounded transport vessel.

"I vas never married." He finally replied, to the other man's confusion.

"Eh?"

"I am not Grandpa." Eyes twinkling, the wanderer continued on his way.

Making their way through a labyrinth of stacked shipping containers, Aster and his crew members finally reached the headquarters of one Trader Johan, the big man of underground business when it came to Corona and some of the nearby planets. They were forced to wait as he finished up some other business, but then-

"Aster, my old mate - running a bit late, aren't ya?"

"Not so, Johan." The captain replied, eyes narrowing as he took in the hostile looks of the goons standing around the room. "You know bloody well we landed two hours ahead o' when we planned to, carryin' th' goods ya sent us after, ready ta roll." Nodding thoughtfully, Johan went and sat behind his desk, giving the three of them a calculating expression. "Now it would seem yer lookin' t' get a bit shonky, callin' us late, lookin' t' put us on th' defensive right away - which, I'm guessin', would mean something's gone wrong." Johan's eyes glanced around the room, checking each of his well-armed thugs. "It sure didn't go wrong on our end, so howsabout we start from th' beginnin' again and you tell us what's up."

"You're later than I like." Johan finally said.

"Well I'm right sorry ta hear that." Aster smiled at him.

"Nn." Reaching forward, the businessman lifted a datapad for them to see. "If you 'ad gotten 'ere sooner, ya might 'ave beaten the bulletin." It was hard for Aster to resist the growl building in his throat at the sight of an Alliance posting, with their ship's description on it with a warning of being spotted pulling illegal salvage.

"Independant contract, can't be traced to you." He tried to offer.

"True." Johan nodded at him. "But the Alliance ownership label stamped inta every piece of the cargo just might." Off to Aster's left, Astrid closed her eyes briefly but did not wince, though she did shoot a short glare at her captain, who lowered his head ever so slightly. "Ah, so ya did notice. An' you all were just gonna hand over printed goods and just let me twist, eh?"

"We didn't pick th' cargo." This time Aster did growl.

"An' I didn't go traipsin' along ta flash my pretty arse at the bleedin' law." Johan retorted. "No deal."

"That isn't fair." Astrid spoke up, hands clasped behind her back but ready to leap for her laser axe and pistol at any time. Johan's gaze shifted to her instantly.

"That's the cryin' shame of politics, little girl. Situation's always... Fluid."

"Only fluid I see here's the puddle of piss from refusin' to pay us our wage." Snoutlout snapped, earning himself Johan's glare and every hostile weapon in the room pointed straight at him. The man was a mere second away from drawing his own gun when Aster's glare halted his movement.

Turning back to Johan, Aster regained his slightly mocking smile. "It doesn't hafta go this way, _mate._ I know ya could still move those goods so I'm thinkin' there's something else at work here."

Faces working through several emotions, Johan came around to glare right in his face, though intimidating the six foot man was a rather tall order. "What were you in that war, again? The one where you failed to win. A sergeant, right? Sergeant Aster Bunnymund, as crazy a fighter as they came. Big, tough veteran." He started to pace around the room, expressive gestures matching his mocking tone and expression. "Now ya got yourself a ship, get ta be a captain, only I think yer still a sergeant, see." Johan returned to the front of his desk to grin up at Aster. "Still a soldier. Man of honor in a den of thieves. Well, this is my damn den, and I don't like the way you look down on me.

"I'm above you, see?" His hands reached up to tug on his mothball jacket. "A businessman. And you, mate? You're just a scavenger."

Snoutlout and Astrid exchanged slightly worried looks as Aster merely smiled again. "Well, it may be that I ain't a, distinguished gentleman like yerself, with a very fine hat - but I do business. That's what we're here for."

Johan gave him a simpering smirk. "Try one o' the Border planets, then. I hear they're a lot more desperate there. 'Course, they may try ta kill ya. But if you stay here, I just _know_ the Alliance will track you down. I have that feeling." And with that he returned to his seat, dismissing them.

"Wheel never stops turnin', Johan." Aster called back over his shoulder as they left.

"That only matters to the people on the rim." He replied.

Still meandering through the market, the large man found himself going past a rather odd-looking ship, one where a young lady with blonde hair hanging down past her waist sat upon the loading ramp.

"You're gonna come with us." She called out to him, smiling brightly.

He paused, eyes twinkling as he took in her confident manner. "Oh? And vhat makes you say zat, leetle one?"

"Because." She answered with an even wider smile. "I can see, you're not looking at the destinations, you're looking at the ships, and, well, mine's the nicest!" Chuckling, he gestured for her continue. "I know, she might not look like much, but she's full of surprises!" The girl bounced to her feet, coming over to stand beside the white haired man. "You ever flown in a Firefly?"

"Oh, long before you were sired, child. Though, it vas one without ze extra leg supports - made for much bumpier ride, which my comrade at time was _not_ appreciative of."

She laughed as his conspiratorial wink, then cocked her head to one side. "Sooo, why don't you care where you're going? Are you a missionary or something?" He eyes took in his long red coat, well covered in dust but still bearing carefully stitched symbols of some religious gathering.

"Or somezing." He stretched his arm out, turning to gesture at the entire market, with all its bustling people, sights, smells and sounds. "And, I am finding that ze path is always more interesting zan ze place it leads."

"Ohhh. You're one of those, 'it's not the destination, it's the journey' kind of people, right?" Nodding, he favored her with a large smile.

"My name is North - Nicholas St. North, of Santoff Clausen Abbey. And I am a Shepherd, spreading ze Man in Moon's message vherever I happen to find myself."

"Well, I'm Rapunzel, and this here is _Serenity,_ and she's the smoothest ride from here to the next planetary system over - for anyone who can pay, that is." She bit her lip, suddenly anxious. "Can you? Pay, that is? Or..."

"Vell," North reached for his travelling case, opening the top section and pulling out a small wooden box. "I have a leetle cash, but also this." He opened it a small amount, allowing Rapunzel a peek inside.

She gasped, a look of wonder stealing across her face. "Ooh, that's... Well, looks like you've got yourself a ride, Grandpa."

North rolled his eyes, exasperated despite his grin. "I never married." Rapunzel blinked at him, before she got it and started to laugh.

"I can't understand why we didn't teach that no good bastard a lesson." Snoutlout huffed as he and the others made their way back through the crowded market grounds.

"That's 'cause we'd be dead." Aster informed him grouchily. "Can't get paid if we're dead, ya drongo."

"Can't get paid if we crawl away like a little scaredy rabbit neither." The younger man growled. He would have gone on if Astrid hadn't piped up.

"So we'll just find a buyer the next system over." She reasoned.

Aster was already shaking his head, though. "Naw, any place in this neck of the cosmos is too big, crawlin' with Alliance. They'd just be waitin' ta snatch us up."

"...You really think Johan would sell us out to the Feds?"

"If he hasn't already."

Astrid didn't speak again until after they'd passed a pair of Alliance guards patrolling the grounds. "If they catch us with government goods, we'll lose the ship."

" _That_ is never gonna happen." The captain growled.

"Well, sir, the safest bet would probably be to just dump the cargo-"

"What?! No way!" Snoutlout cut in. "We haven't had a job or decent pay day in weeks! And I sure as Odin's eye patch didn't sign on with this crew to just take in the sights. We need _coin-_ "

"Snoutlout, would you shut yer bloody mouth a minute, you've already got th' rest o' us convinced yer not the full quid, no need ta take it any further."

"All I'm saying is-"

"Ya are right, though." Aster sighed. "Last couple o' jobs we had weren't the best, and while takin' on some passengers ought ta help out a bit now, if we don't flick this cargo on we're not gonna have enough ta fuel the ship. Let alone, keep 'n repair. She'll be dead in th' water soon 'nuff."

Astrid paused to look him in the eye. "So, you're thinking like Johan said? The Border planets?"

"Yeah, we'll probably head fer Dun Morogh, see if Merida would be interested-"

"Sir, we do _not_ want to do business with that woman." Astrid said deadpan.

"Why not?"

"Am I the only one who remembers that she shot you?"

"Well, yeah, she did a bit, but-"

"So, we'll find somebody else, like Fishlegs."

"He can't afford it!" Aster protested as they started walking again.

"The Thorston Twins-"

"Same problem! Honestly, sheila, ya want me ta go through the whole list?" Aster started holding up fingers as he counted. "Cupcake got inta legal life, Monty's dead-"

"He's dead?"

"His ship got hit by Nightmares, burned the whole thing right down."

"I'm not going anywhere near Nightmare territory." Snoutlout said, looking alarmed. "Those people aren't human-"

"Dun Morogh's our best bet." Aster stated. "It's safest and closest. 'Sides, it's been a long time since Merida shot me, over a perfectly legitimate conflict o' interest. I ain't holdin' it against her, 'specially since she owns half that bloody moon now, and can _easily_ afford our cargo."

Astrid huffed. "I still don't think the redhead's the way to go."

"Yeah, well, we ain't got such a _choice_ on this one." The three of them had gotten within sight of _Serenity_ again, approaching at the same time as Hiccup pulled up with their supplies, and Rapunzel was welcoming aboard a nondescript man by the name of Mr. Southsea.

"We've just gotta keep our heads down, do th' job, and pray there ain't no more surprises." Aster finished saying as they reached the ramp. He turned to enter the ship, but pulled up short at the sight of someone else hovering by the entry as a large storage container was deposited within the holding bay.

"Please be careful with that!" The white haired man called out, shimmering blue suit only emphasizing the paleness of his skin.

"Aster! I'm so glad you're back!" Rapunzel gave him a quick hug, then extended a hand to the newcomer. "Jack Frost, this is our captain, Aster Bunnymund."

"A pleasure." The smaller of the two nodded stiffly, a gesture which Aster returned.

"Welcome aboard. Punzie, this all we got comin'?" She nodded, and the captain continued on inside. His gaze quickly took in the handful of passengers, personal cargo, and new supplies as he made his way to join Astrid at the base of the stairs.

"So." She said. "Now we have a boat full of citizens, right on top of our... Appropriated cargo. That's a fun mix, isn't it?"

"No need ta be a knocker," Aster replied quietly. "None o' them could find that compartment even if they were lookin' fer it."

"Why not?" His second in command asked with a belligerent look, which left Aster scrambling for an answer.

"Well... 'Cause."

Astrid raised up a hand to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Ohh yeah, this is gonna go great."

"C'mon now, sheila, if anybody gets nosy, just, well, shoot 'em." He decided a retreat up the stairs was in order, even as Astrid let out another sarcastic comment.

"Shoot 'em?"

"Yeah, y'know, politely."

Not long after, as Hiccup was running the pre-flight diagnostics in his cockpit, a familiar hail came over the comm. channels.

"Toothiana, just in time!" The brunette greeted her.

 _*Should I take it that means we're in a hurry?*_

"Yep. Alrighty, starboard hatch is clear for docking." The shuttle came in to land, settling lightly into the recessed landing pad tucked into _Serenity's_ hull as the clamps and entry sealed together once more.

"The Sister of Flight has returned!" Hiccup called down the stairs and hall, which Astrid acknowledged as she descended towards the hold.

"Got a full house, Captain." Glancing up to his second in command, Aster ordered Rapunzel back inside as he closed up the outer ramp and doors.

"All aboard." The girl said with a small smile, retreating back inside.

 _-Serenity-_

"Meals are taken up here in th' dining area," Aster was saying as he led their new passengers around the ship's main features. "Which is pretty self-explanatory, I reckon', but you all are welcome ta eat anytime. Food's fairly basic stuff, though there are all th' colors o' the rainbow. We've got sit-down meals, first one bein' at eighteen hundred t'night."

"Shepherd North has already offered to help me out in the kitchen." Rapunzel said with a large grin, prompting the large man to smile back genially.

"Yer a Shepherd?" Aster blinked, startled.

"Of course." North responded. "I was thinking outfit gave away. Ees this problem?"

"No, not a problem at all!" Despite her remaining smile, Rapunzel cast an anxious glance at the captain.

"Ah, right." Aster shook his head to get back on track. "As I was sayin', yer all welcome ta visit the dining area any time, but other 'n that, I'll have ta ask ya ta stay put in th' passenger hold when we're in the air. The bridge, engine room, cargo bay, all are off limits without an escort."

"Some of my personal belongings are in the cargo bay." Jack Frost quickly said, trying and failing not to look nervous.

"Yeah," Aster continued. "I figured you lot might have luggage still in there, so soon as we get everything settler we'll be happy ta help get 'em for ya." He shifted his stance slightly before going on. "Now, there's one other thing, an' I apologize fer any inconvenience, but we've been ordered by th' Alliance ta make a drop o' medical supplies on Dun Morogh, which should only take a day or so, after which we'll continue on t' th' Burgess system."

"What medical supplies?" Jack asked.

Aster gave him a flat look. "Honestly, I didn' ask 'em."

"Probably just plasma, insulin, whatever they don't have enough of over there." Astrid added.

"Oh. Alright. Just, thought I'd ask..." Jack trailed off.

"Right then!" Aster clapped his hands together once. "Astrid, ya wanna take these blokes down t' th' cargo bay?"

"Yes sir, right this way folks." They trailed out of the dining hall after the blonde woman, while the captain turned to address Hiccup, who was just poking his head in the other door.

"You send word of ta Merida yet, mate?"

"Ye-ah, haven't heard back yet. Didn't she shoot you once?" Coughing to cover up his laugh at Aster's aggravated expression, the younger man swiftly pulled back out of the room.

"Everybody's makin' a fuss." Aster grumbled.

Down in the cargo hold, Jack was tucking some of his things into a duffel while subtly eyeing the readings on the large frozen storage crate he'd brought aboard. He had to stifle a flinch as the other passenger, Hans Southsea, brushed against him, apologizing as he reached for his own bag. Astrid caught the exchange, and watched the pair for a moment as Shepherd North went past her, back in the direction of the dining area with some of the goods he'd promised Rapunzel could have use of as partial payment for his passage.

About the same time, Toothiana finally emerged from her shuttle, dressed in a flowing green dress with purple and blue accents.

"Well, lookie here," Aster said from his place on the secondary landing. "The Sister of Flight gracin' us with her presence." Startled, North paused on his way up the stairs.

"Hello Aster," she smiled. "I see we have some new faces aboard."

"Ah, right. Toothiana, this is Shepherd North." Being closest at hand, the large man was first to be introduced.

"Isn't this a surprise!" Tooth reached forward to grasp hands with him. "I don't think we've ever had a preacher fly with us before."

"You are not first person to say this." North chuckled. "Is honor to meet official from world of Punjam Hy Loo-" His words were cut off by a cough from Aster.

"I'm afraid 'Sister of Flight' is merely a term Aster uses - my actual occupation is that of Companion." Toothiana offered him a more tentative smile.

"Also known whoring." Aster muttered with false politeness. "Speakin' o' which, how's business?"

"None of yours." She fired back immediately.

North's eyes lost a bit of their twinkle, but he did nothing to offer insult to the woman. "Vell, dat is, erm... Appreciated position, I am sure."

"You don't need to pretend that you're comfortable with it, Shepherd. I will, after all, be mostly keeping to myself - when not out whoring, that is." Toothiana nodded to him, before turning and heading back up the stairs.

"Oy, don't ya want ta meet th' rest o' the bunch?" Aster called after her.

"Why don't you make sure they want to meet me, first?" Rapunzel came bouncing out of the upper hall, only to see Toothiana's guarded expression as she swept past. The girl immediately turned right around and caught up with her friend.

After talking to Tooth for a bit, and getting the foodstuffs from North, Rapunzel carried the couple of boxes and bag up to the galley, where she checked to make sure the coast was clear. Then, the blonde cautiously pulled out and opened the small wooden box she'd been shown the contents of when North was bartering for his place as a passenger.

Relishing the sight of it, she pulled forth one of the bright red strawberries, slowly biting in and savoring the flavor of the rare fresh fruit. Very rarely did the rimworlder get to experience treats such as this, and she was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Dinner was a feast of crisp vegetables and meats mixed in with the usual spacer fare. Several people were thanking North for sharing his food, grown in the garden of the abbey from which he'd recently departed. Portions were doled out as everyone breathed in the savory aromas of the well-cooked and seasoned meal. At one point, Hiccup carefully eased a few tidbits off of the table and to the floor, where his cat Toothless tore into them.

"Captain, do you mind if I say grace?" North suddenly asked as folks began to prepare to dig in.

"Hn... Only if ya say it out loud." Aster replied honestly. He hadn't been much of a religious man since his home and family were turned to ash and dust. Several people at the table gave him disbelieving looks as he began to eat, before they copied the Shepherd's movements for a moment of silent prayer.

Then the moment passed, and around the table everyone started to eat and talk once more.

"So does it happen often?" Jack inquired after a few moments. At Aster's confused look he elaborated. "The government commandeering your ship, I mean."

"S'what governments are fer, right?" Aster managed, just barely, to keep from growling out his words.

"Well, as long as the supplies are needed I think it's a good thing." Mr. Southsea put in.

"Yeah, we're just happy to do our part to help." Bragged Snoutlout around a mouthful of food.

"Y'know I've been hearing a lot lately that some of the outer worlds are in pretty bad shape." Hans Southsea continued. "Plagues, starvation, all sorts of things."

"You know how that goes - some of it can be helped, some of it can't." Astrid stated. "Those worlds and moons, just like the Core Worlds, have been developed as much as possible, as close to Earth That Was as we could make them. Importing vegetation, altering the weather patterns-"

"Terraforming's more 'long the lines o' the further in planets, thought." Aster cut in. "There's places out by the Rim where folks go in with their hatchets, knives, doin' everything they can ta make it. Some do, some don't."

"I guess it's good we're helping, then." Jack mumbled from further down the table.

"You're a doctor, right?" Rapunzel suddenly spoke. Several pairs of eyes lifted to look down at her and the blushing Jack.

"Oh, um, yes, I was a trauma surgeon on one of the Core Worlds." He answered her quietly.

"Long way from here, ain't ya?" Aster said after a beat.

"But you seem so young!" Rapunzel burst out. "Uh, to be a doctor, that is."

"Well, you're pretty young to be a ship's mechanic." Jack returned.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, but, when a machine needs help, it just talks to me. I've always had a way with them."

"Is rare gift." North mentioned.

"Oh, but it's not like being a doctor." A small blush creeped onto Rapunzel's cheeks. "Not like, fixing _people,_ now that's important."

Snoutlout chuckled unpleasantly. "I'm betting you're gonna start finding yourself coming down with all kinds of sickness now, aren't ya Punzie?" The girl's faint blush quickly became crimson, prompting Aster to warn the man away from that avenue of discussion.

"I don't pay ya t' talk that way at dinner."

"Oh come on, I was just teasing her about wanting to get up close and personal-"

"Snoutlout. Get up and walk away from this table." The captain ordered. Both of them glared at each other for a minute, but as usual, Snoutlout broke first. Grabbing some more food, he left with his plate, grumbling all the while.

"What do you pay him for?"

Startled, Aster glanced at the young doctor. "Eh?"

"I was just wondering, what his job is, on the ship...?" Jack asked, looking back and forth between the captain and the door Snoutlout had exited through.

"...Public relations."

And just like that, everyone turned back to their food in the awkward silence.

Toothiana was in the process of sponge bathing when a soft knock came at her door.

"Enter." She called, not bothering to stop what she was doing, or pull back up the dress pooled around her waist. North stepped in, and immediately cast his eyes to the ceiling.

"Ah, please forgive my intrusion-"

"I was expecting you." Tooth cut off his apology, deciding she may as well make the coming conversation somewhat less awkward. Standing, she brought the folds of loose fabric to rest on her shoulders once more, presenting a fully dressed image.

"Cannot say same for self." The tall man admitted, allowing himself to return to a normal position.

"Would you like to lecture me in the wickedness of my ways now?" She asked politely.

"Actually, I brought you dinner, but if you are preferring lecture I do have a few catchy ones stored away in old noggin." North smiled, handing the bemused woman a food-laden tray. "Warnings of sin and Hellfire and dangers of lepers."

"I think I'll pass." Toothiana laughed. "Thank you for this."

"Vell, captain said you may like. To be truthful, I vas surprised at his concern, especially after our introduction."

"Oh? Did you not appreciate his comments?"

"Zey vere unjustified, to say least."

"Mm. I have gotten worse. Though I wouldn't be surprised if his interest was in making you uncomfortable, rather than me."

"He does seem to not be type wanting to be on good terms vith anyone, da? And yet, he seems very protective of his crew. It ees... Odd." North pondered.

"Why are you so fascinated by him?

"Because he is being something of mystery. Why are you?"

Toothiana paused, a soft smile curving her lips. "Because so few men are."

Aster had been alone in his room, taking a bit of downtime, when Hiccup's voice came over the intercom.

 _*Boss, you might want to get up here.*_ The pilot's worried tone had him hurrying for the ladder, climbing up into the hall and making a beeline for the bridge.

"What is it?" He demanded upon getting there.

"A signal." The stressed Hiccup replied, his small black cat meowing anxiously from beneath the console. "Somebody jumped on our frequency and hailed the nearest Alliance Cruiser."

Aster bit back a panicked curse. "Please tell me ya scrambled it, mate."

"As much as I could once I noticed, but I don't know how much got through, and that ship's got a pin on us for sure." This time Aster did allow himself to curse - every foul word he'd picked up in his decade and a half since leaving home.

"We've got a mole on board." Hiccup muttered, to sum up just how a deep a problem they were in.

In the cargo hold, Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he stood from his storage contained. All the readouts were still reporting everything as fine and fully functional. The young man turned, ready to slip back to the passenger rooms before anyone noticed he'd gone in the first place.

He froze upon coming face to face with a very pissed off looking Captain Bunnymund. "G'day, mate. Ferget yer toothpaste?" And with that, Aster socked him across the jaw.

After his initial stunned silence, Jack slowly got back to his feet with an incredulous expression. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Just might be." Aster replied, drawing his chief weapon - an antique pistol with a curved wooden grip, very reminiscent of the boomerangs he'd played with as a child. "So what'd ya tell them?"

"Tell who?" Jack's bright blue eyes widened as the barrel of the gun was held directly to his face.

"Now this is no time fer games, boy. What. Do. They. Know?"

The scared gaze rose to meet his furious one. "You're a lunatic. An accented, ranting lunatic."

"And yer a bleedin' Fed spy." Aster spat.

"Afraid that ees not it, Captain." A large form stepped off of the stairs, keeping a respectful distance from them. "You have wrong man." Confused, Aster followed the direction of North's nod, turning his head up in the other direction... To see Hans Southsea standing on the catwalk above, aiming his own pistol at the captain and Frost.

"Bloody hell."

Ignoring the curse, Hans merely tightened his grip. "Drop that firearm, Captain Bunnymund."

Sighing as he did so, Aster also raised his hands into the air in a gesture of surrender. "This sure ain't one o' me good days." He muttered.

"Jackson Frost," the spy said as he came down the stairs. "You are lawfully required to stand down." Eyes narrowing, Jack mirrored the captain's position, to Aster's confusion.

"What?" Blinking, he glanced between the two for a moment. "Oh. Oh! Yer here fer the doctor. That's alright then."

Both of the younger men ignored him. "Get on the ground." Hans ordered, his forehead shimmering slightly with sweat. Jack tried to placate him, to no avail.

"Hans, you're making a-"

"I said _get on the ground."_

"I'd advise gettin' on th' ground, lad, the man seems a might twitchy." Aster suggested.

North also spoke up, moving a tad closer from his position across the room. "I am thinking it would be in everyone's best interest to calm down-"

"This isn't your business, Shepherd." Hans spat, his eyes still trained solely on Jack.

"Ze boy ees not going anywhere, lawman. As I understand, it ees fairly cold outside, even for person named Frost."

"Not that it makes much difference." Aster shrugged, bending to retrieve his pistol. "Way I see it, this is a dispute 'tween two passengers, so-"

"Get the hell away from that weapon!" Slowly, the captain looked back up at Hans. "Do you think I'm a complete moron? You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually believe you're bringing _medical supplies_ to Dun Morogh? As far as I'm concerned everyone on this ship is culpable."

"Well now," Aster said, all light gone from his tone. "That seems ta change matters a bit."

"Ve are getting very close to realm of stupidity here," North rumbled, slow steps still bringing him ever closer.

"And I've got a Cruiser on intercept so talk all you want. You have about twenty minutes." Hans' weapon was beginning to drift now, moving between targets.

"Might not even have that long." Aster put in, getting the man's gaze and weapon to swing towards him.

"Trying to threaten me now?" The spy's voice was rising in volume and octaves.

"That vas not intended-" North was a mere step away from the man now, getting the gun aimed at his wide torso.

"You think I won't shoot a Shepherd? Just back off!"

"Look, just take the kid-" Aster grabbed the back of Jack's shirt, prompting the pale man to protest and struggle, making Hans even more nervous.

"Let go-"

"That's enough-"

"Hey, what's going on in here-?" The arrival of a new voice was too much for the spy. Hans swung around, firing before he'd even taken note of his target.

Rapunzel blinked, stumbling back as her hand moved to the growing bloodstain on her abdomen. Instantly the room turned into chaos.

Toothiana cried out, running down the stairs towards the shot girl, while Aster made a scramble for his gun as Snoutlout appeared toting his favored rifle. North launched himself forward, grappling with Hans for control of the pistol, before taking him down completely with a few well-placed punches. Jack hurried across the floor to Rapunzel's side, catching her as the girl started to drop towards the ground. Seeing that the spy was taken care of, Aster followed him, kneeling opposite the doctor as he grabbed Rapunzel's hand.

"Get out of the way." Snoutlout snarled at North. He was ready to shoot the prone Hans, which the Shepherd evidently could tell.

"You are not killing this man." He stated firmly.

"Not right away." Agreed Snoutlout.

"He ees no threat-" The two continued to argue while Jack inspected Rapunzel's wound, Aster mumbling assurances to her while Tooth ran for the ship's medical bay.

"I'm not joking with you, preacher." Snoutlout reached the end of his rope, holding the rifle up to the man's face. "Now move or-"

"Snoutlout." Astrid's voice rang out, accompanied by the sound of her own weapon being cocked back. "Just tie him up." Still growling under his breath, the man complied.

"Rapunzel, stay with me." Jack was saying, trying to get the wounded girl's attention as he analyzed how severe the bullet hole was. "Can you move your feet?"

"Are... are you asking me... to dance?" She asked in a dazed voice.

"She's going into shock-"

Astrid glanced at them, worried, but returned to attention to another matter as she reached the floor. "The gun, Shepherd. Please." North gingerly handed to weapon over, while Rapunzel let out a cry of pain.

"Please tell me you have a fully equipped medical supply." Jack asked as he and Aster prepared to lift the girl up.

"Yeah, we're fully stocked-"

 _*Captain, we've got the Alliance Cruiser inbound, hailing us and ordering to prepare for prisoner transport.*_ Inflected with the metallic tones of the intercom as it was, everyone could hear the distress in Hiccup's voice.

Slowly, Jack stood to look down at Aster. "Change course."

"Excuse me? You brought this on yourself, an' I'm dumping ya with the law-"

"She's dying." Jack pointed out.

"You ain't gonna let that happen."

"Yes, I am." Cold fury mingled with disbelief surged through Aster's veins, forcing the man to his feet.

"No you bloody well _aren't_."

"No way the Feds would just let us walk." Astrid was looking between the both of them with clear concern.

"Then we'll dump him in a shuttle and just leave 'im for 'em."

"You know what a stomach wound does to a person?" Jack asked him, voice getting higher.

"...Yes, I do."

"Then you know how crucial the next few minutes are!"

"If you let her die," Astrid said in her coldest tone. "There's no way you'll make it to the Feds."

"She'll still be dead." Jack retorted.

"You bleedin' rich kids." Aster growled. "You think yer lives are th' only things that matter. What did ya do? Kill yer folks fer the family fortune-"

"I don't kill people!"

"Then _do_ yer _job."_

" _Turn this ship around!"_

"ENOUGH!" Toothiana yelled from the doorway, where she had heard most of the exchange. "Aster, just do it."

"Don't you ever tell me what t' do." He snapped, ignoring, Rapunzel's growing cries of pain. "Astrid... Change course."

Jack's guarded expression faded into relief, before he was back at the wounded girl's side, ordering Tooth to help get her up. Astrid moved to the intercom and called her husband.

"Hiccup? Alter course and go for hard burn. We're running."

Toothiana got the med bay door open for Jack and Aster as they carried Rapunzel to the prepped table. The younger man was a flurry of motion as he darted around the room, seeking out and snatching the tools he would need. When he didn't find a good enough laser scalpel, he sent Tooth running for his room to grab a particular bag.

"When this is over you and I are gonna have a personal chat." Aster informed him.

"Won't that be fun..." Came the muttered reply, along with a dose of anesthetic drug. "Here, give her that." Once injected, Rapunzel instantly relaxed, her whimpers fading.

It took Jack a little over an hour to complete the surgery, Aster and Toothiana helping as needed. The others would swing by for a few moments at a time to check before returning to their duties - all except Snoutlout, who hovered anxiously outside, keeping watch through one of the vent grills so no one inside would notice him.

"That's all I can do for now, until she stabilizes." Jack said wearily as he stripped his gloves off in the sink.

"Will she?" Aster asked him.

The younger man sighed. "I can't say for sure."

"I want to know what's going on here." Toothiana demanded, shrugging back into her outer robe.

"Well then... Why don't we find out?" By the time Jack turned, Aster was already out the door and on his way to the cargo hold.

"Wait, no! Don't! Stay away from there!" He cried as the captain headed straight for his storage crate. The doctor didn't get very far, though, before Snoutlout materialized behind him, slipping an arm around Jack's throat to hold him back.

"Where's th' Fed?" Aster asked as he marched along, noticing Hans' absence.

"Secured." Snoutlout shrugged, easily containing Jack's struggles. "North's with him. Didn't seem to think the bastard would be safe with me."

Taking hold of the container's lid, Aster undid the clamps and opened it up, ignoring the doctor's despairing cry of protest. Hiccup and Astrid came down the stairs, watching the scene with anxious confusion, while Toothiana stayed beside Snoutlout.

"Now, let's see what a man like you'd kill fer." The captain declared as white mist emerged and dissipated from the container. As his murderous expression turned puzzled, everyone else held their positions.

"Huh." Aster had no other immediate response for the sight of a nude girl curled within the molded padding of the cryogenic container.


End file.
